


That's Like Watching Die Hard Eighty Thousand Times

by theyellowumbrella



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Only Michael/Erin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael!" she yells and almost pushes him to the ground. Her skinny arms wrap around his neck and he's never felt more wanted.</p>
<p>The scariest part of it all is that they weren't even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Like Watching Die Hard Eighty Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Pete/Erin really, I think she belongs with Andy (despite how much of a dick he became), so if it seems like there's only mild Pete/Erin (Perin?), that's why.

"Pete!" Erin whines, pouting at her boyfriend. "Die Hard again?"

Pete smiles and nods, patting her leg. "Yes, Erin, Die Hard again."

"We've watched it like, a thousand times!" she complains.

"No, we've not," Pete says, smirking at Erin.

"Yeah, we have," she says and groans.

"Come on, Erin, it's the best!"

"It was okay the first time we watched it. Now? Not so much."

Pete laughs as he presses play. "I'm sorry, but it's awesome as hell."

.

About an hour into the movie, Erin snatches the remote out of Pete's hands and pauses it.

"What was that for?"

"Because I remembered this trivia thing I know about Die Hard," Erin says, grinning.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Nine million, nine hundred, eighty-six thousand minutes. That's like watching Die Hard eighty thousand times," Pete raises an eyebrow at Erin.

"Why in God's name do you know that?" He laughs.

"It's an office thing. You kinda had to be there, I guess."

Pete nods a little. "Alright, you don't wanna tell me, fine. Press play."

"Pete! It's not that, God. It's just something that you wouldn't understand, 'cause you never met Michael. He was our boss before Andy," Erin explains and presses play. He doesn't bring it up again.

.

"Holly! Hey, how're you doing?—I'm great—no, we broke up—it's fine, it's fine, I'm with Pete—he's a new guy, well he was—is Michael there?—yeah, great, put him on—thanks."

Pete only hears that part of the conversation before deciding to leave. It seems like a personal moment.

.

"Hey, Dwight. I was wondering if, uh, you had Michael's number spare? I need to ask him something," Pete asks Dwight one afternoon when they're in the break room together.

"How do you know who Michael is?"

"Erin told me about him."

"Alright. Well, yes, I do, but not with me right now. I'll leave a note on your desk."

.

"Hi, can I speak to Michael Scott?" Pete asks the person on the other end of the line.

"Speaking."

"Oh, alright. Um, hi, I'm Pete. You don't know me, but I'm Erin's boyfriend. You know Erin, right?"

"Yeah, Erin! Holly was telling me about you," Michael says happily.

"Yeah, I heard. I was wondering if you could come down to Scranton for a visit. I know it's a lot to ask, but she really misses you and I know the others would love to see you," Pete asks.

"I would love to come, New Guy!" It's better than Plop, Pete decides. "Let me just check with Holly and I'll see if we can schedule a meeting."

There's some mumbling and moving about, but finally Michael says, "We can come next week."

"That's great! Yes, yes, yes! Some people aren't here anymore, like Jim and Pam, but—"

Michael whimpers. It's like a little puppy. Pete feels his heart break a little.

"But, uh, loads of people are. I can get them to visit the same week, if you'd like."

"Yes, please," he mumbles.

"Okay, great," Pete says, scribbling down some things on a piece of paper. _Michael coming next week. Get Pam and Jim to visit. FIND OUT HOW ERIN KNOWS THAT DIE HARD FACT._

"Hey, by the way, why does Erin know that nine million, nine hundred, eighty-six thousand minutes is like watching Die Hard eighty thousand times?"

"Oh, God. It's just this thing," Pete groans.  
.

The day Michael Scott walks into Dunder Mifflin again is the hardest day of his life. Walking back into your old life with your old friends and your old job and your old receptionist.

The first person to notice him is Dwight, and he has to refrain from yelling his name and attacking him with a hug. He just smiles and nods at Angela, his wife. That still feels

good to say. Erin notices him last because her and Clark are planning something for Pete's birthday in a month.

"Michael!" she yells and almost pushes him to the ground. Her skinny arms wrap around his neck and he's never felt more wanted.

The scariest part of it all is that they weren't even close.  
.

They all spend the day just sitting around in the office—all of them including Michael, Holly, Pam, Jim, Cece, Phillip (Phillip Halpert, not Dwight and Angela's kid) and Michael and

Holly's kids Jim Jr. and Erin Jr. (Erin Sr. positively melts at the fact that they named their kid after her)—and Erin's probably never been happier.  
.

The employees of 2011 gather in the conference room and they all sing the song. Pete and Clark listen at the door as everyone sings and laughs and cries.

" _Nine million, nine hundred, eighty-six thousand minutes,_

_We actually sat down and did the math,_

_Nine million, nine hundred, eighty-six thousand minutes,_

_That's how many minutes that you've worked here_."

Pete finally finds out why she knows.


End file.
